Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Calibrachoa sp. cultivar Wescacherryno.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant, botanically known as Calibrachoa sp., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Wescacherrynoxe2x80x99.
The new Calibrachoa is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sxc3xcdlohn, Germany. The new Calibrachoa originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor of a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa identified as code number 01P206, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Calibrachoa identified as code number 01P136, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Calibrachoa was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Sxc3xcdlohn, Germany as a single plant within the resulting progeny from the above-mentioned cross-pollination in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Sudlohn-Oeding, Germany since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Calibrachoa are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Wescacherryno have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and daylength without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Wescacherrynoxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Wescacherrynoxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Cascading and uniform growth habit.
2. Freely branching habit and relatively short internodes, dense and bushy plant habit.
3. Medium-sized flowers.
4. Numerous red-colored flowers.
Plants of the cultivar Wescacherryno can be compared to plants of the female parent selection. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Sxc3xcdlohn, Germany, plants of the new Calibrachoa differed from plants of the female parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Calibrachoa had smaller flowers than plants of the female parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Calibrachoa and the female parent selection differed in flower color as plants of the female parent selection had lighter red-colored flowers.
Plants of the cultivar Wescacherryno can be compared to plants of the male parent selection. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Sxc3xcdlohn, Germany, plants of the new Calibrachoa differed from plants of the male parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Calibrachoa had thinner stems than plants of the male parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Calibrachoa had smaller leaves than plants of the male parent selection.
3. Plants of the new Calibrachoa had larger flowers than plants of the male parent selection.
Plants of the new Calibrachoa can also be compared to plants of the Calibrachoa cultivar Wescacherry, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,753. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Sxc3xcdlohn, Germany, plants of the new Calibrachoa differed from plants of the cultivar Wescacherry in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Calibrachoa had a more cascading plant habit than plants of the cultivar Wescacherry.
2. Plants of the new Calibrachoa had thinner branches than plants of the cultivar Wescacherry.
3. Plants of the new Calibrachoa had smaller flowers than plants of the cultivar Wescacherry.
4. Flower color of plants of the new Calibrachoa was more intense than flower color of plants of the cultivar Wescacherry.